


Death By Salmon Ladder

by notthegoblin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthegoblin/pseuds/notthegoblin
Summary: Based on this prompt: http://toodrunktofindaurl.tumblr.com/post/168699832921/concept-ava-sees-sara-on-the-salmon-ladder-gay





	Death By Salmon Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5:30am so excuse the quality

Sara Lance was going to be the death of her. Ava Sharpe had gone to Waverider fully intent on cursing Sara out for yet another Legends style mission debacle. How could she endanger herse--- the mission like that? Ava was ready to kill Sara. But it was Sara who was going to kill her. Ava strode into the gym, sent there by a grinning Amaya, and stopped dead in her tracks. Her homicidal intentions quickly forgotten as she saw Sara. She was climbing the salmon ladder, her muscles flexing as she worked the ladder with practiced ease. Ava was helplessly unable to tear her eyes off Sara as she moved with powerful grace.

"You know it's not polite to stare," Sara said, grinning from where she hung at the top of the ladder.

"Just trying to figure out how someone without a brain can move like that," Ava responded, her staring turned to glaring, "Like a headless chicken, truly remarkable."

"Thanks, I know I'm remarkable," Sara responded, "I guess its a marvel of science. Like how you move so well with that stick up your ass."

Rolling her eyes at Sara Ava tried to focus on scolding her and not... other things.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself? I mean were the helicopter, cassowary, and maple syrup necessary?"

"Of course," Sara responded, walking over to Ava with an easy swagger, "I would never do that just to annoy you Agent Sharpe."

Ava had to focus hard not to be distracted by Sara sudden proximity. The way she was smiling alone was enough to frustrate her.

Snapping her eyes back up from where they had drifted Ava snapped, "Just try not to break time again."

"Yes ma'am," Sara responded with a two finger salute and a knowing little grin, "Now is that really why you came here? Or is there another reason you dropped by instead of calling?"

"Other reason? No," Ava said quickly, "I just wanted to tell you how much of a moron you are to your face, moron."

"Are you sure about that?" Sara asked, stepping further into Ava's personal space.

"Yes," Ava said with what little conviction she had left.

Ava couldn't move as Sara's eyes bored into her. She tried to think of a snappy retort, but she was in a haze. Immobilized and consumed by Sara Lance. It was Sara who made the first move. Gently cupping Ava's cheek she drew her closer, stopping just short of kissing her. Leaving the decision up to Ava. Regaining some control over herself Ava leaned in and captured Sara's lips in a chaste kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, but enough to leave them both breathless. Pulling away they could feel the complexity of such a simple kiss. Small kisses speaking volumes. Looking into Sara's eyes Ava knew one thing. Sara Lance really was going to be the death of her. 

 


End file.
